


Whispers

by merrygo22



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Come join us, Eternal Winter new otp, I am making this ship name a tag, I promise, I'll have to look that up in the morning too, M/M, This is terrible, also Vex is a magnificent bastard, and I wrote it sleepy, best villain, bonzai!, come read my story that makes Zane terrible, doing things, is that offensive to say?, let's see if I still like it in the morning, look at him in there, so sneaky like, that has results, we exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 21:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21277733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrygo22/pseuds/merrygo22
Summary: In times like this, he could ask anything of him and get it with ease





	Whispers

Becoming lost in his voice is easy. 

Between the soft echoes, the sharp, howling winds and the ringing sound of silence, Vex’s voice is a life line in an endless sea. 

Sometimes he calls to him at the bottom of his throne of this and that. Small matters requiring the attention of the lord. Punishments for the disobedient. Who or what has entered his domain. Consistency is what the Ice Emperor cherishes about those times. 

Sometimes Vex speaks to him by his side. Matters that require both their attention. Maintaining the balance in his empire. Never allowing his subjects to forget who rules the lands. There is an equality in these interactions. A connection. The Ice Emperor craves them.

Then, there are times Vex will lean in close. His words gentle against his cheek. A feather touch on his ears, on his lips, in his every sense. Here, separation does not exist between the ruler and his advisor. Vex whispers things to him and him alone. Echoes do not catch his words. Winds quiet. The Ice Emperor feels him as much as hears him. 

Vex tells him of the danger of the Yeti. Over the next month they are slaughtered.

He tells him of the Formlings. Of their barbaric ways. The Emperor deals with them personally. 

Vex advises the wisdom of a prisoner. An ancient dungeon is used for the first time in generations. 

Fire is snuffed. 

Lives are lost. 

For these moments with him, the Ice Emperor would commit a thousand atrocities. 

His voice is so easy to get lost in.


End file.
